A Little Fun
by 1lastpiece
Summary: Mako a little jealous about Chikane and Himeko's relationship and tries to have a little fun. So she sets up a competition with Chikane. Sorry suck at summaries ChikanexHimeko.


Disclaimer: I don't own this Kannazuki no Miko or Chikane Himeko or Mako … hmm if only I did.

Hi people who read stuff, I wrote this because of boredom and i just thought about it one day.Almost all of the characters are out of character, if you know what I mean. sorry for any grammatical errors, Im not the best when it comes to writing. The story takes place in their repaired school after the final "battle" of Chikane and Himeko. If you watched the whole anime or read the manga this did not happen but in the my story it did and they did not get separated, happy happy joy joy :3 .

Yet another normal day in the town of Mahoroba started. It was 6:00 in the morning, the grass was still wet from morning dew. The teachers of Ototachibana academy were amazingly wide awake discussing about the ongoing dorm problem, they made a conclusion that less students would be involved in sexual relationships if the dorm rooms were Co-Ed. They ran through the school halls holding their cofee mugs like a dozen Chikane's in a woodwind sale.

Himemiya Chikane slowly got out of bed yawning as she stretched out her arms and her body. Her upper legs hurt the most, they were sore and painful unlike the rest of her body. She looked around to see if anybody stole anything again. After she became popular in the academy people have been stealing stuff from her room.

"ok… pillows are here.."

" hmm.. used towels still here… "

"underwear closet nothing stolen from it"

"piano and flute still here…"

" my clothes are still here"

" and my everything else is here" Happiness spread through out her face thinking about her sweet Himeko.

KNOCK KNOCK "Oujo-sama its 6:00 time to wake up and go to school".

Chikane stood and opened the door.

"Good Morning Ojou-sama" Otoha greeted her happily like every other morning

"Good Morning too you too Otoha-sama. Is my bath ready??"

" yes and…." (blushing) "umm… (clears throat) your…." She pointed down to her shirt.

Chikane looked down to her body and looked back at her confused. "why whats wrong??"she said grinning evilly at her bright red face.

"your uhh... is showing… your shirt is not buttoned and its out and stuf—" Otoha kneeled on the floor unable to stand still bright as a tomato

"One down! Hahahaha… " Chikane walked away laughing loudly with her hands on her waist.

_a little bit earlier _

The academy dorms were still calm. Only little people were awake and lively while most of them were still in bed not caring about school. Although the sun was up the Sun Priestess was not. The dorms were hot all night and the ACs were broken. Unluckily Himeko's and Mako's room was right in front of the building, which made it even hotter there. The sun was mercilessly hot and dry in the morning and almost all of the students were sweating even in their dorms, especially in the dorms.

Mako slipped quietly out of bed unnoticed by Himeko, which was hard cause of the fact that they slept in a bunk bed and she was on top. She walked silently to the study desk that they shared. Mako reached grabbed Himeko's camera and turned it on. The camera made a loud noise as she turned the device on and she quickly stood still not to make any noise. She slowly turned her head toward her sleeping roommate and sighed in relief. The brown-haired girl stated at her roommates loli like face, it was all sweaty and blushing from the heat, She saw an opening and took action. She swiftly separated the blond girls legs slightly exposing her pink underwear. She unbuttoned her pajamas trying to be sure that only part of her breasts were showing.

"Hehehehe... perfect" Mako said slyly.

_Click._

_school starting_

Chikane was walking up the often used in anime hill going to school. Himeko was with Mako and her other friends talking about the track competition that was coming up this week. Himeko started to look at or stare at Chikane's beautiful long hair, but after a while she noticed that she must have looked kind of weird looking at her liked that so she turned back and started talking to cover up her strange actions. Even though two of them already confessed how they felt about each other, they decided not to tell anybody about their relationship. Strangely Makoto was the only one to notice that the ex-housemates were dating. She found that out because Himeko seems to daydream in class while looking at Chikane, or maybe it was the loud wet dream noises Himeko made at night. The truth was that Mako really did want Himeko(really reaLLY wanted her), but she didnt want to ruin their friendship. So she made a plan to get a little bit of fun and excitement out of the couple's affair. The first part was to figure out what Chikane's main interest was, which is obviously her little steady here, and get her to agree with a little wager she had in mind.

_Gym class._

The girls locker room filled in an instant. People's laughter made it hard to hear what people where saying, so they had to shout at each other. Himeko was having a hard time opening her locker. Chikane saw Himeko's pitiful but cute attempts to open her lock so she slowly approached her.

"You having a hard time opening your locker again. Himeko??"

"Uh.. yeah. um.. can you help me?" she said kind of embarrassed.

"Ok, sure ill help you. Whats your combination?"

"14-9-35"

"ok then" Chikane turned the small dial to the correct places and tugged at the lock. She gave the lock to the embarrassed Himeko.

"Oops.. sorry, you would have thought that i would known how to open it by know but." She hit herself lightly on the head to symbolize her stupidity

_CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTE_

Chikane sat down next to her locker watching her strip off her clothes. Himeko became aware of this and started being more self-conscious.

"What are you doing Himeko your going to be late if you dont start changing now" Chikane said quite seductively.

Himeko took off her shirt exposing her pink strap-on bra. Then took off her long red skirt. Chikane smiled a bit more because she knew that was coming next. Himeko slowly reached for her back to take off her bra. But she couldnt get it off.

"Umm... Chikane would it be ok if you help me??"

"Sure" She blurted almost instantly sounding like she wanted to do that since the start. Chikane stood up and walked toward her back to unstrap her undergarment. Himeko blushing a bright red was feeling Chikane's soft and gentle hand caressing her back.

"Well, its off hehehehe" Chikane said.The two of them stopped for for a while making a long awkward silence. Chikane was trying to tip toe to see more of Hiemko's bosom, until she noticed the weird position they were in and looked back at each other so that no one noticed.

"Can you help me with the rest too?" Himeko asked really close to Chikane's red face.

"Huh???" drool

_After school_

The school bell rang as all the students crowded up the shoe lockers. The annoying smell of Axe made the fresh air dilute. Himeko opened her locker and got scared when all the letters fell out. Chikane twitched with anger when she saw all those people who where after her.

"Hey Himeko! You ready to go back to the dorms?" Mako said loudly, catching the attention of the jealous blue-haired girl.

Himeko tilted her head to Chikane, noticing her slightly annoyed yet sad look in her eyes.

"Well.. i actually wanted-"

" OK!! Who ever is spraying that awful smelling cologne is gonna get a bust in the mouth from me!!" Mako said

"Well if im lucky." the leader of the Makoto fan club exclaimed.

"Grrrr.. come on himeko" She grabbed her arm and dragging her out of the lockers.

"but.. but wait.. i wanted to.."

sigh" Why does this always happen, I never get a chance to be with Himeko" she pouted her way outside.

The driver opened the door to let the miss in but she didnt pay any attention to the maid( Chikane fired all the butlers that her mother hired to be sure that only girls were in the house, i wonder why?). Her mind was too upset. She wondered how her relationship with Himeko is gonna end up. She dragged her feet all the way to her mansion.

Chikane opened the inessentialy colossal door and walked up the decorative stairs up to her room. she entered the lonely room where only one person sleeps, which pissed her off, and was suprised to see that the track runner was in there.

"Mako-chan! umm.. what are you doing here?"

"I just came here to talk to you"

"about what?? and how did you get in here,Otoha was supposed to not let anyone in"

"Well... i talked to her and she allowed me to go in" She said innocently.

_What happened_

"Im sorry but no visitors are allowed in when the miss is not here" Otoha said

"Its ok im here too be sure that the relationship of Himeko and Chikane doesnt go so well"

"Please take of your shoes when your inside, im pleased to see that your here"

_Back_

"Well it doesnt matter, it is illegal to tresspass. so please leave immediately._"_ a bit of anger escaped her voice

"But you wouldnt like the whole school to know your secret right?" Mako said minaciously.

"Wha- what are you talking about" Chikane fidgeted.

Mako pointed at the lascivious poster of Himeko on the wall. She looked back at the stunned girl looking kind of alluring. She walked around the room bringing up the tension that Chikane was experiencing. The school girl quietly grabbed the flabbergasted girls cold silver woodwind instrument making sure she didnt notice.

"Where did you get that picture of Himeko?" she said in a lewd yet curious way. _OMG Boobage_

"Hmm.. this looks pretty expensive" examining the flute closely.

"Dont touch that thats-" she said nervously but she tried to let it go.

"Why ? is this really special to you. Funny the Chikane fansite didnt mention anything about you playing a wind instrument. I wonder what you could ever use it for,or what you want to use for?

Chikane stared at the picture with lust in her eyes. She kneeled down on the floor in feeling despair that their secret has been revealed.

"Yup Chikane i know about your little crush on Himeko, and i know what you want to do to her too."

Mako forcefully stabbed the poster in between Himeko's legs making a small hole in the wall. She started thrusting the flute back and forth, looking kind of evil.

"Isnt this what you want to do to her huh. you want just one day with her, alone where no one else can disturb you, take her away from you. Just you two sharing one day with no distractions. But you think that the whole world is a distraction, and I am one two right. Your annoyed when i take her away from you. To you im the whole reason why you guys dont hang out anymore why you guys havnt made love yet, right? And thats exactly what im gonna do for as long as you two are together."

"But i know as long as your here she wont stop loving you. Thats why i want to have a competition with you. If you win. i will back off from your affair with her. But if i win, I get to keep her. Who ever has sleeps with her first, wins. Plus you have to get it on tape. So.. what do you say??"

There was a long period of silence. Chikane looked at the runner with pure hate and resentment.

Chikane gave her a piercing glare and she finally gave her answer "I accept" her heart filled with sadness and sorrow, she felt like she has betrayed Himeko for treating her like a trophy.

"So, that means i got your permission to do anything to her??" Mako said.

"You disgust me you know that"

"Ill take that as a yes." she opened the door " Let the competition begin"

Hello. hoped you like it. Im really really sorry if Mako kinda seemed dark and evil REALLY REALLY dark and evil. Still have to think about whats going to happen next chapter, uhhh think think think. I warned you that my writing was kind of bad. please REVIEW! i want to know how you guys thought about it, please be kind as you can. But that doesnt mean i wont like criticism. Sorry that the characters were really different, Im kind of basing Chikane's personality on the manga. . WHO EVER CANT LOOK AT FLUTES NORMALLY SAY "I" XD


End file.
